


Dream It

by takerandominspiration



Series: Fix It [2]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerandominspiration/pseuds/takerandominspiration
Summary: Eddie si svegliò e, per qualche secondo, riuscì ancora a visualizzare il sogno appena fatto - vide la scena allontanarsi davanti ai suoi occhi e quasi gli venne voglia di provare ad afferrarlo.Aveva il battito accelerato e il respiro corto ma, la cosa che gli più gli dava fastidio, era la sensazione che stava provando.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Fix It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646857
Kudos: 6





	Dream It

[ ](https://ibb.co/q1D7S9G)

**Dream It**

  


Eddie si svegliò e, per qualche secondo, riuscì ancora a visualizzare il sogno appena fatto - vide la scena allontanarsi davanti ai suoi occhi e quasi gli venne voglia di provare ad afferrarlo.  
Aveva il battito accelerato e il respiro corto ma, la cosa che gli più gli dava fastidio, era la sensazione che stava provando.  
Gli ultimi giorni trascorsi in quella casa, lo avevano reso preda di una grande confusione.  
In realtà si era sentito in quel modo sin da quando era tornato a Derry e aveva incontrato nuovamente gli altri - da quando aveva incontrato Richie. Si sentiva confuso in sua presenza, come se avesse avuto di nuovo dodici anni, ma ormai era un uomo adulto e non gli sembrava normale non riuscire a pensare.  
Iniziare a dormire nello stesso letto - anche se per gli incubi - non era stato d’aiuto.  
Sospirò, sconsolato, e allungò una mano verso il comodino per recuperare gli occhiali da vista.  
Stava iniziando ad albeggiare e un primo raggio di sole attraversava il vetro della finestra nella camera da letto. Eddie lo seguì con lo sguardo, mettendosi su un fianco, e notando che andava a posarsi proprio sulla nuca di Richie. I capelli dell’uomo sembravano andare a fuoco, colpiti dalle prime luci del mattino, proprio come le guance di Eddie; aveva scoperto che, durante la notte e probabilmente per il caldo, Richie si era liberato della parte superiore del pigiama.  
Rimase a fissare la pelle bianca dell’altro, come incantato.  
Senza accorgersene, si dilettò a ricercare forme geometriche e costellazioni tra le leggerissime efelidi presenti su quella pelle diafana.  
Non riusciva a ricordare se Richie le avesse sempre avute e non si trattava, comunque, di un’informazione molto importante.  
Si azzardò ad allungare una mano e sfiorò l’altro con la punta delle dita, ma si allontanò appena lo vide muoversi. Si rimise sdraiato per bene, passandosi entrambe le mani sul volto e sospirò, prima di decidersi ad abbandonare il letto.  
Un idiota, si sentiva un perfetto idiota.  
Si mise a preparare il caffè con molta calma, prendendosi il tempo di osservare l’ambiente circostante.  
Quella strana casa in mezzo al nulla, proprietà di Richie, era diventata la loro casa provvisoria dopo tutti gli avvenimenti di Derry; ma per quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti lì e, cosa ancora più importante, cosa sarebbe successo dopo?  
Nessuno dei due ne aveva mai parlato a voce alta, ma Eddie era praticamente sicuro che anche Richie ci avesse pensato spesso; da parte sua, lui aveva scoperto di non essere per niente certo di voler tornare a casa da sua madre.  
Ma non poteva nemmeno trasferirsi da Richie, no?  
Era perso nei suoi pensieri - un po’ in quelli e un po’ nel sogno che aveva fatto quella notte - e stava riempendo la propria tazza, quando sentì la voce di Richie alle proprie spalle.  
«Buongiorno.»  
Troppo sovrapensiero, Eddie lasciò andare la presa sulla tazza che andò a frantumarsi ai suoi piedi.  
«Maledizione.» Esclamò, abbassandosi per poter raccogliere i cocci.  
«Non ti volevo spaventare.»  
Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Richie era a una distanza praticamente inesistente da lui.  
Eddie si ritrovò a fissarlo troppo a lungo, prima di arrossire e rimettersi in piedi, veloce come uno di quei vecchi giochini con le molle.  
«Non mi hai spaventato.»  
Esclamò, ma con voce tremante, prima di dileguarsi oltre la porta d’ingresso e lasciando Richie a occuparsi del disastro in cucina.  
Eddie prese un respiro profondo, quando attraversò la soglia, e poi si mise a sedere sugli scalini di legno.  
Attorno alla casa non vi era altro che pace e silenzio, quest’ultimo rotto solamente dal cinguettare dei primi uccellini. Posò la testa sulla trave di legno, proprio lì accanto a lui, e si strinse nelle spalle; era uscito indossando solo il pigiama e a piedi nudi, quindi stava cominciando a provare freddo.  
«Tieni.»  
La voce di Richie lo portò un’altra volta alla realtà. Eddie sollevò lo sguardo e se lo ritrovò accanto, con una tazza nuova e fumante in ogni mano - una delle quali allungata verso di lui, quasi come segno di pace.  
«Grazie.»  
Prese la tazza tra le mani, godendosi il tepore della ceramica calda, e continuò a guardare Richie di sottecchi. Si era rimesso la parte superiore del pigiama, ovviamente, ma anche lui era uscito a piedi nudi.  
Era praticamente rannicchiato su sé stesso, con le ginocchia vicine al petto e la tazza calda, tenuta con entrambe le mani, nel mezzo. Eddie lo vide arricciare le labbra e soffiare, per far diminuire la temperatura della bevanda, poi bere; quando scostò la tazza, un filo di latte gli era rimasto sui baffi e l’uomo si apprestò a levarlo via con la lingua.  
«Non è una meraviglia?»  
La sua voce lo fece tornare sulla terra, costringendolo a voltarsi per non farsi cogliere in flagrante. Ebbe l’accortezza di seguire lo sguardo di Richie, prima di rispondere alla domanda; stava guardando il panorama davanti a loro, un grande fazzoletto di terra praticamente intonso. Solo terra, erba, fiori, alberi e il sole che stava colorando tutto di arancio e rosa.  
«O si, certo. Non c’è una vista simile, a Great Neck.»  
«E nemmeno a Derry.» Rispose, Richie. «O in California.»  
E il discorso morì lì, perché Eddie non era mai stato loquace quanto Richie e non sapeva proprio che altro dire. Si limitò a rimanere seduto lì, a guardare il sorgere del sole anche quando Richie rientrò in casa, con il ricordo delle sue mani sul corpo come nel sogno che lo aveva svegliato - più confuso di prima.

*****

Dopo la colazione sul portico, Richie si era fatto una doccia ed era uscito a comprare qualcosa da mangiare visto che il cibo in dispensa iniziava a scarseggiare.  
Eddie aveva preso quel distacco con una sorta di flebile sollievo, nonostante ciò lo facesse sentire quasi in colpa.  
Quando si era richiuso la porta d’ingresso alle spalle e aveva sentito la macchina allontanarsi, era rimasto per qualche minuto a guardarsi intorno.  
Lo faceva spesso, in realtà, da quando si erano trasferiti lì, perché quella casa stonava così tanto con Richie che Eddie non riusciva quasi a credere fosse sua. Poi però, pensandoci meglio, Eddie riusciva quasi a trovarci un senso.  
La parte di Richie, che riguardava la sua vita pubblica - quella da grande star della tv - era stata tutta messa nella sua grande casa di Beverly Hills; ma quella più pacata, più privata e intima, era stata riversata tutta lì dentro. Forse era per quello che Eddie provava una sottile sensazione di pace nello stare lì, una leggera sensazione di calore al petto - che provava anche quando erano ragazzini.  
Approfittò dell’assenza dell’altro per dare una sistemata alla camera, per prima cosa spalancando le finestre e lasciando che l’aria frizzantina entrasse.  
Uno dei raggi del sole rese visibile il pulviscolo presente nell’aria e l’uomo ricordò una scena di qualche giorno prima quando, poco prima della cena, era uscito fuori alla ricerca dell’altro che sembrava improvvisamente introvabile; raggiunto il portico, lo aveva visto sdraiato tra l’erba - con un braccio sul volto per coprirsi gli occhi - mentre si crogiolava al sole.  
Eddie non l’aveva chiamato, ma si era limitato a posarsi su uno degli stipiti e a fissarlo. Non lo vedeva così tranquillo da parecchio e la cosa non poteva che renderlo felice.  
Il sole sembrava non volergli lasciare pace, posandosi proprio sulla sua faccia - ed Eddie continuò a bearsi di quella vista per qualche minuto, cercando di fissarla bene nella propria mente: come Richie teneva le gambe piegate, con i piedi scalzi posati sulla terra nuda - senza preoccuparsi della terra, dei sassi o degli insetti - un braccio sul volto e uno dietro alla nuca, il sole che si posava anche sui suoi capelli e questi ultimi sembrava andassero a fuoco, la camicia bianca in cotone leggermente aperta sulla pelle bianca del petto.  
Eddie provò una grande fatica nel dover tornare al suo posto - nel qui e ora - e lasciar andare quel ricordo così vivido e pieno di pace.  
Riprese a rassettare in giro, cercando di concentrarsi su quello che aveva da fare, semplicemente per evitare che il suo cervello continuasse a vagare chissà dove - verso Richie.  
Quando lo sentì tornare, lo aiutò a portare dentro le buste e Richie si limitò a sistemare la spesa e a tagliuzzare qualche verdura per i contorni, per poi posarsi nello spazio tra i fornelli e il lavandino - proprio accanto a lui.  
Ora era quasi mezzogiorno e se ne stavano lì a preparare il pranzo - anzi, Eddie preparava e Richie stava solo a fissarlo e a disturbarlo.  
Eddie stava cercando pazientemente di ignorarlo, mentre infornava pietanze e ne mescolava altre.  
«Manca ancora molto?» Si sentì chiedere, mentre Richie osservava il movimento del coltello all’interno della susina che stava accuratamente tagliando in fette regolari.  
«Abbi pazienza.» Eddie afferrò una manciata di fette e le mise dentro a una ciotola. «Anche se non sai come si fa.»  
«Divertente, davvero divertente.»  
Eddie si lasciò sfuggire un breve suono divertito.  
Stava cercando di non pensare troppo all’altro, di concentrarsi solamente sul cibo, ma non era propriamente facile; specialmente visto che, in quella cucina, stavano davvero stretti e Richie sembrava non avere nessuna intenzione di spostarsi.  
Eddie lo vide di sottecchi, mentre allungava un braccio e si appropriava del cucchiaio usato per mescolare la crema.  
«Ehi!» Gli disse, scocciato e divertito insieme.  
«Ho fame.» Si lamentò, Richie, ancora con il cucchiaio tra le labbra. Eddie non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo, mentre continuava a leccare via la crema - un po’ della quale, come sempre, aveva deciso di fare una sosta sui baffi.  
Richie la tirò via con la lingua, poi fissò il cucchiaio ed Eddie.  
«È troppo dolce.» Disse, con una smorfia.  
Eddie prese un pezzetto di susina e glielo porse.  
«Assaggia.»  
Richie ubbidì ed Eddie si mise a ridere, quando vide la sua espressione di disgusto - gli occhi e le labbra stretti.  
«La crema è dolce, perché le susine sono molto aspre. Ora hai capito?»  
Gli chiese, riprendendo a tagliare la frutta.  
«Si, ora ho capito.»  
Eddie lo sentì muoversi, ma non si voltò a guardare cosa stesse facendo - speranzoso che avesse finito di rubacchiare cibo.  
Poi lo sentì chiamarlo ed Eddie fece in tempo a notare solo il modo in cui se ne stava posato sul piano della cucina, tenendosi solo con un braccio e leggermente girato verso di lui; poi lo vide chinarsi appena, ma non ebbe il tempo necessario per capire subito cosa stesse succedendo.  
Richie lo stava davvero baciando - oppure Eddie non sapeva di essere ancora addormentato, non ne era sicuro in quel momento.  
Eddie strinse più forte il coltello, che non aveva ancora lasciato andare, quando sentì un braccio di Richie avvolgergli i fianchi e l’altra mano posarsi su una sua guancia - sentì una carezza, ma registrò anche il fatto che l’altro avesse ancora lo zucchero della frutta sulla pelle, poiché leggermente appiccicosa.  
Lo sentì allontanarsi e poi sorridere, cosa che gli fece provare una leggera paura che non si stesse solamente beffando di lui.  
Riaprì gli occhi, ancora un po’ stordito, e si ritrovò a fissare l’altro dritto negli occhi.  
«Spero che ora non vorrai uccidermi.»  
Eddie seguì lo sguardo di Richie e si rese conto di non aver mollato la presa sul coltello ma, anzi, di averlo stretto così tanto che le nocche gli erano diventate bianche.  
«Anche se, se lo facessi qui, avresti tutto il tempo e lo spazio per potermi far sparire. Non se ne accorgerebbe nessuno.»  
Richie gli sorrise ed Eddie, per qualche strano motivo, sentì di essere in pace con il mondo intero.  
Lasciò andare la presa sul coltello, che tintinnò rumorosamente, e si sporse in avanti - preso da un coraggio che gli pareva di avere solamente nei sogni - per ricambiare quel primo bacio finalmente reale.

  



End file.
